8 - Monsoon Plain
How To Access: North West of the Illusion Forest Tips: * Requirement: 3* Lvl.40 to 4* Lvl 1 | Food 300+ | -/+ 3500 Rating * Beast hearts from the Ancient Wolves (save 120 for later quest?) * Ancient Wolves also drop Whole Wolf Pelts (for portal scrolls) * Many enemies drop Monster Claws * Keep all the Rune Stoneblade loots for later. Progression: * Explore the Old World > at 6,24: Fugitive * Go back to the Sanctuary to visit the Escapee > at your Castle * Spread the plan of violence among the captives > Captive caretaker: Free Prisoners at *#(18,7): *#(17,37): *#(41,24) : *#(32,28): *#(14,28): *#(25,17): *#(38, 13): *#(10, 13): Once all the above is completed: Enter the gate of the Capital in chaos > 30,38: The gate of the Capital > Map 9 The Capital Key Points: * 2,24: Entrance/Exit * 39,5: The Peaceful Goddess Shrine/Secret Library (to put books) * 21,22: City of Mist > Map 16 * 19,9: Mercenary Oren. Wants Fate Clutcher; asks player to sabotage Barou's musket; asks player to poison Barou * 8,36: Gammer: ?? * 21,22: Gate to City of Mist (Old God Badge Required) Points of interest: * 4,41: Giantwood Forest: Requires STR 195. * 35,33: '''Old God's Church: Requires MAG 240 * '''36,21: Animal Den. Requires STR 210 * 37,10: Rancid Cave: Requires DEX 230 at end. * 9,9: Old workshop. Requires STR 200 or DEX 210 at start, and MAG 230 at end. * 23,3: Gnoll's Camp. Requires DEX 220. Reward: Equipment. * 20,33: Gray Clock Tower. Requires DEX 220. * 23,20: Gnoll Watch Tower: Requires DEX 230 and STR 203 * 9,31: Monastery. Requires MAG 220 at end. * Gnoll's Camp: Require 220 Dex at end. (OPT)Quests: *19,40: Ancient Monument: Ancient Evilsh Language-Beginner *31,14: Pick the cargo: Sealed Box: to return to Toris, Merchant at your Castle for the quest: Lost Goods-Old World * 40-27: Dilapidated Camp: Quest: Raided Lonely Soul Find Poisonous Weeds in the Northwest Flatlands > 11,2: Poisonous Mist Forest: Reward: Fate Clutcher * Reply to Oren >19, 9 ** Sneak into Barou's Campsite in south of plain > 22,40: Barou's Campsite ** Kill the 2 Sentry Guardians *** Reply to Oren >19, 9 *** Choose to defeat Oren now for: Mercenary Light Armor **** Ask Barou about the details > 22,40: Barou's Campsite **** Receive: 5,000 Gold *** Choose to defeat Barou for: ?? **** ?? Daily Challenge Dungeon: (3500+ Rating Recommended) * 7,4: '''Farhill Manor: (Manor Key Required - Blueprints from Farhill Manor, after beating the first time.) * Once you use Manor Key, you can enter the '''Challenge dungeon with a food payment for the next 24hours, after this time frame you will have to craft another key for the new day. * Can Choose Easier option with food payment. But you are less likely to get a unique drop. Monsters: * Ancient Wolf * Shaman Gnoll * Savage Gnoll * Knight Guardian - 7000 HP (in Barou's Campsite) Bosses: * Barou - 14000 HP (in Barou's Campsite); drops 1000 Gold, 120 Soul, 1 Mighty Blood, 1 Mercenary Light Armor * Uger Loots: Category:Maps